


Day 21: Snowman

by Sang_argente



Series: 25 Days of Fic 2.0 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Most humans are fond of snow. They like to play outside in it. It’s a recreational thing, mostly. Children especially like it. One of the things they like is building snowmen.”</p><p>“But what is the purpose?”</p><p>“It doesn’t really have a purpose, other than being a fun activity and looking nice at the end.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 21: Snowman

“Alright, that’s it,” Dean said as he stood from his bed. “I need to get out of here.”

“Where are you going?” Castiel asked. He’d been trying to impress upon Dean the importance of patience, but the room had long fallen into an awkward silence.

Sam, of course, knew exactly where Dean was going and didn’t even bother to look up from his laptop. He knew his brother was going out in search of a drink and a woman. It wouldn’t be worth the sarcastic answer he’d get if he asked.

“Out!” Dean snapped, tugging his jacket on roughly.

“What am I supposed to do while you are...out?” Castiel asked, just the slightest bit of anger and confusion in his usually emotionally dead voice.

“Watch a movie, read, whatever. Hell, ask Sammy real nice and he just might make a snowman with you. Just don’t,” Dean whirled around to point at Castiel firmly. “ _Don’t_ follow me.”

The door slammed behind Dean, as if to emphasize his point, leaving the room to regain it’s silence quickly.

Sam glanced up from his laptop to check on Castiel and saw him standing in the middle of the room, a confused frown on his face.

“Try not to let Dean’s attitude get to you. He’s just got a little cabin fever, that’s all,” Sam explained. He didn’t know if an angel’s feelings could get hurt but, if there was anyone out there that could accomplish it, it was Dean.

Castiel turned to look at Sam, head tilted in curiosity. “I am well aware of your brother’s...quirks. I am merely confused by what he said.”

“Which part?”

“What is a _snowman_?” Castiel asked, pronouncing the word carefully. It was obvious that he was unfamiliar with the term. “Men are not made of snow. It is a very poor choice for creation.”

A smile pulled at Sam’s tired lips before he could stop it. “Snowmen aren’t actually men, Castiel. There’s creation, yes, but not the same as God’s creation of life.”

Castiel’s eyes narrowed. “Explain. Please.”

Dean’s parting words flashed through Sam’s mind. _Ask Sammy real nice_. He held back laughter as he answered the angel.

“Most humans are fond of snow. They like to play outside in it,” Sam explained the best he could. He often had trouble coming up with the words to explain things to the angel that he himself just accepted as a fact of life. “It’s a recreational thing, mostly. Children especially like it. One of the things they like is building snowmen.”

“But what is the purpose?” Castiel questioned, having moved closer to Sam during the conversation, so close that his trenchcoat was catching against Sam’s sleeve when he shifted.

“It doesn’t really have a purpose,” Sam said as he stared up at Castiel, trying to gauge his understanding. “Other than being a fun activity and looking nice at the end.”

“I see. How does one build a _snowman_?”

While the idea had been laughable when Dean said it, Sam had the sudden urge to take Castiel outside and show him exactly how one built a snowman. Glancing at the time on his laptop, he stood and pulled Castiel to the door, swiping his coat from the bed.

“Come on,” Sam urged, opening the door. “Dean’ll be gone for a while. Let’s make a snowman.”

“I think I’d like that,” Castiel mused quietly. He followed Sam out of the motel room and into the snow, watching vigilantly to make sure the hunter didn’t slip on any ice. “Thank you, Sam.”

Sam turned to Castiel and smiled, a little embarrassed. “Anytime, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> any pairing and any fandom christmas prompts are open at my [tumblr](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com) for another three days.


End file.
